1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage drum handling equipment and more particularly pertains to devices for grasping a drum to allow it to be lifted and moved as by for example a forklift.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shape and bulk of storage drums has typically posed a substantial problem for the mechanical manipulation thereof, especially by for example a forklift. Although a forklift has ready access to a drum once it is placed on a pallet, initially placing the drum on a pallet usually requires a substantial amount of manual effort, especially when heavy. And while it is also possible to use the forks of a forklift to directly grasp a drum just below the ribs typically formed on its exterior surface, such technique is not an altogether practical solution. A precise alignment of the forks and careful maneuvering of the forklift is required to avoid crushing or dropping the drum and such technique cannot be employed when the drum is very heavy.
Relatively complex, hydraulically actuated specialized mechanisms have been devised for fitment to a forklift which allow for a drum to be grasped about its circumference. Such devices are however very complex and expensive and are not readily connected to and disconnected from a forklift. A forklift so fitted is typically committed to drum handling only.
The prior art is devoid of a device that is quickly attachable to a forklift, that is simple and relatively inexpensive and that allows a drum to be quickly, automatically and securely grasped and easily released.